Sparkles
by Kingsly Grave
Summary: “Yeah, Al, I'm fine.” Ed said quickly, turning onto a side road and trying not to irritate himself with trying to figure out the one thing that had been on his mind since last Thursday: why did Major Alex Louis Armstrong sparkle?


**Author's Note: You all thought that the sparkling was just a humorous anime effect that was invisible to the characters of FMA? WRONG! In this fic, Edward expresses his uneasiness as to why Major Armstrong sparkles...**

* * *

"_Every time," _Edward Elric thought as he stared at Major Armstrong through the side-view mirror of his automobile. _"Every time I see him.....he sparkles!" _

Alphonse, who was riding in the back seat, seemed keen on watching his elder brother drive. But, as he saw Ed's face change into that of vague frustration, he leaned forward and placed his hands on the back of his seat.

"Nii-san, are you alright?"

Ed, who hadn't realized that his expression had altered, blinked and re-focused on getting the three of them to Central Headquarters in one piece. Mustang had called them in for a briefing on another refugee camp that was in need of assistance with defense against relentless terrorist attacks. Armstrong, who had been asked to keep Edward and Alphonse company for the time being – to ensure they kept their bodies healthy this time, now that Al was human again and Ed was _seemingly_ normal – Ed was responsible for transporting them safely; Armstrong claimed he couldn't drive.

"Yeah, Al, I'm fine." Ed said quickly, turning onto a side road and trying not to irritate himself with trying to figure out the one thing that had been on his mind since last Thursday: why did Major Alex Louis Armstrong sparkle?! It didn't even have to be when he ripped off his shirt or posed in a dramatic and inappropriate time, either! Recently, those annoying little pink sparkles seemed to radiate from his very being on just an every day occasion! Edward had always wondered about it, but never really had the time to bother himself with it. Now that he was back in his own world, Al was human again, and everything was peaceful, he had the spare time to think about such abstract things. And, realizing now how annoyed he was getting and how fast he seemed to be going, he regretting having all this free time.

"Ow!" Ed lifted a hand from the large steering wheel and rub the side of his head. Did a sparkle just...hit him?!

He glanced over at Armstrong, he was as rigid and content as one could be; yep, he was sparkling. _Again. _

"Nii-san..?!" Al leaned forward again, his face scrunched slightly with worry. Ed smiled over his shoulder at him.

"I'm fine."

This seemed enough to calm the younger Elric down until they arrived at Central. Mustang was in his office as usual, a grim smile on his face. Looking up at them with only one ebony eye; the other was now covered in a large eye patch, he nodded.

"Dismissed Major."

With a short nod of the head, Armstrong quietly slipped from the room. Mustang stood, a thin stack of papers held together with a paper clip in his hands. Handing them to Ed, both brothers began to leaf through it.

"It's a lot more serious than we thought." Alphonse murmured. Edward nodded before looking up at Mustang, who was much more grim-looking than he was a moment ago.

"So, you want us there right away?"

"It would be appreciated." Roy replied curtly.

Edward folded the papers and gently stuffed them into the inner pocket of his vest. As he gazed at Mustang, who sat with arms folded across his chest, the elder Elric wondered if, perhaps, Roy would know the answer to his long-sought-after question.

"Urm, sir?"

Roy looked a little dumbfounded at the unusually formal way that he was being addressed by the consistently rude little blonde Alchemist but turned his attention to him nonetheless.

"This matter isn't relevant but...I have a question about the Major..."

Mustang cocked a dark brow up in question, glancing to Al for some kind of silent answer. Al exchanged a confused glance with his superior and shrugged, frowning a bit and then looking to Edward, who had his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Have you noticed that...well, Armstrong _sparkles_?"

"Mm," Mustang thought through his past experiences with the Major, now remembering that yes, in fact, he had noticed a strange sparkling emanate every time the be-'stached man was nearby. He nodded, wondering where the Fullmetal was going with this.

"Uh, well, do you know _why_?" Ed continued, his blonde brows furrowing a bit in confusion and weary hope. Mustang's own brows furrowed in thought, trying to come up with a suitable answer that would realistically and appropriately answer this unusual question. Had any of the others such as Hawkeye and Fuery noticed Armstrong's abnormal sparkling? Did Armstrong _himself_ even notice?! Mustang frowned as he realized that he didn't even know. He could explain the creation of a Homunculus and a chimera, but he couldn't explain the reason behind a subordinate's sparkling manner?!

"I...I don't know..." Roy murmured, looking up at the Elric brothers with a rather troubled look on his face.

...And thus began the eye-bleeding research and back-breaking stalking of finding the secret behind Major Louis Armstrong's sparkles.


End file.
